The shocking Truth
by Katarina-Pinkstock
Summary: The shocking truth is reviled to only the House of Anubis. Nina and Eddie might realize there destiny relays on everything. To almost anything that can kill you! Take the right path children! Hahaha DISCLAIMER: i do bot own House if Anubis. This gose for all the chapters i write in this book.
1. Chapter 1

HOA

America-Owner Of The House POV

"Eddie, what are you doing here?" I say curiously. Eddie stands at my front door. His eyes look like he can't control himself, just like the time last semester when he saved me from Sencara.

I invite him in, he slips off his boots and I take his jacket to hang it up .He follows me in to the kitchen and he sits down. I go to the counter make some hot chocolate, when it is done I hand him one. His eyes are back to normal but the silent expression on his face tells me that he is afraid of something "so why are you here?"

America-Eddie's POV

I wake up with this weird shiver, not like one from a cold breeze. This one is different. Then out of nowhere someone inside of me is telling me what to do. I get up and leave a note on the counter and put on my winter jacket .I open the door very slowly then slip through the crack. Walking down the street it's about five neighborhoods away. When I reached her house I knock on it, she opens the door "Eddie, What are you doing here?" I look up, her cheeks turning red from the cold. She invites me in and takes my coat as I slip off my boots. The house is warm I follow her down the hall and sit in a chair in the kitchen. She hands me a hot chocolate "so why are you here?"

"Nina we need to talk"


	2. Chapter 2

Brition-Nina's POV

"Do you think that we should tell them now" I say as I pull out my suit case from the trunk of the car. "All set?" says Eddie pulling his case out and slamming the trunk door down

"Yah, So what do you think we should do?" I say as the car drives away "well I don't know what to do should we wait till tonight? We can have a Sibuna club meeting or really it is more like Sibuna, me, Jerome, and basically everyone but Mara meeting." Eddie says as a grin wipes across his face. I laugh as he hugs me while we walk.

When we enter we put our suitcases by the door with the rest and walk in to the living room. "Nina!"

Fabian runs up and gives me a hug, then he leans in to give me a kiss .After a moment of silence I pull back everyone is looking at us except Patricia and Eddie who are still in there Kiss .After another moment of silence we all sit down and start talking about our winter break. " It is nice that we get to come back to school in the spring then leave for the summer then come back near the end of summer then leave for winter. We get to spend our time at school in the nice weather!" Joy says as she comes over to sit on the arm rest of the couch next to Fabian.

"Amber could you follow me. I want to show you a gift that I got you. "I say Amber follows me in to the hall. "So what is the gift?"

"There is no gift I say I need to ask you a favor can you take Mara somewhere when I tell the rest about our Sibuna meeting? I will tell you about it in our bed room tonight, ok?" "Yah, I can do that" Amber says then she skips off to the living room. "Mara!",Amber whines

"Yes, what is it?" Mara gets up and heads over to Amber "Could you help me sort out my shoes, I know how good you are with sorting things." Amber takes Mara's hand and drags her up the stairs

"Um ok" Mara says before Amber pulls her up in to girls wing.

"Ok, Tonight we have a Sibuna meeting and Jerome, in the attic at 12:00 pm" I say then I walk into to hall and take my suitcase up stairs and unpack.

Amber was sitting in on her bed telling Mara what the differences of the shoes where when Mara was sitting in a pile of shoes trying to follow Amber's orders.

"Amber I think Mara has enough with this." I say as I pull my stuff on to my bed.

"Oh, right you can go Mara."

"What but, you just said..."Mara begins but Amber interrupts her before she can finish

"Well I think I like it laid out on the ground this way .Now go, come on go"

"Amber can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"Ok so..."

Later at dinner I sat at my normal spot, Eddie sat in his spot too. The pain is eating me .my left side felt like it was screaming. Eddie was quiet ,every once and a while his hand would move to his see it is like if me and Eddie are a certen amout apart from each other we get warings. Moments later Amber kicks me under the table and then points to my hip. I look down down and it is soaked in blood. "Eddie" I say frantic. He jumps up and runs over to me Fabian gets up to get a towel. I whisper in Eddie's ear "Amber knows"

Eddie POV

"Nina" I say I touch her wound and I disappears like it never happened then I get up and walk over to my spot. Nina gets up running to her room I run after her.

"Nina." I knock on her door and then I open it she is lying on her bed sobbing. "What is going to happen?" I come over to her and rub her back . "It is ok." I say as I sit on the floor my back ageist the bed. Nina slides down beside me. "It isn't ok" she tells me

"Why would they curse us we are the I am the daughter of Isis and you're the son of Osiris. What do they want with us?" she says she looks over to me.

"I don't know, I think we should some research on this. We still have three Hours we can go to the Frobisher-Smythe library." I say

We head down stairs and slip out the door walking through the woods it starts to get colder .When we make it there we look up books involving the Isis and Osiris.

"Eddie look, remember the book shelf that opens to the tunnels!" she says I rush over to her and look at the shelf. I can't seem to find anything on it. "I don't see anything?"

"Look again, see how the shelf opens and leads to the tunnels .Well look at this part where the books sit." Nina points to the bottom board where the books sit on. Then slides a piece of wood that covers the side of the plank and behind it, it is hollow and a book is inside. "Yes, it worked ! I knew something was weird about the second shelf being wider!" Nina says

Nina puts the book in her bag. "We need to get back to the house and tell the rest. Sibuna meeting tonight."

"Let's take the short way." Nina says as she opens the secret book case entrance to the tunnels "wooh wait it there?" I say

"Yah,it is getting late and dark and the door is sense technology lets go." She say and pulls me down it to the Tunnels.

When we make it to Robert's study Nina stops in her path ...

Amber's POV

After Dinner I went up to my room to see if Nina was there . "Nina?" I say Iopen the door and she is gone .I hear a song and I follow the sound of the music down stairs I ask Mara if is hears the music. "No what music." She says .

"Fabian, Alfe, Patricia come with me I hear something."We sneak down in to the cellar . "It is getting louder I think it is in the study." Fabian says the door slides open and Nina and Eddie are standing there staring in to a purple and gold light then they look at us then back at the light appears upon them .We enter the study the door shuts behind us.

"Isis it is nice to once again meet." Eddie says "What are you talking about that is Nina? What is happening" says Patricia

"Your son has done very well to protect my daughter." Says Nina "What, I am confused"I say "Amber, Nina is a direct descendent of Isis. But, her locket it from is connected with Amuris There by being the chosen one .Eddie is a direct descendent of Osiris, then being Osirisen. Isis and Osiris loved each other but there love was destroyed by his jealous brother Seth." says Fabian "Children there is much more mystery to solve." Says Eddie and then the light starts to fade out of them and the collapse on the ground

Nina's POV

Eddie and I collapsed on the ground. I couldn't talk or move. Eddie got up before me then I got up about five minutes later . "Eddie, look at your arm ." I said My arm had the eye of Horus in purple in the same spot the Jackal mark had the crown worn by Osiris, but in body felt stiff . "I feel like a piece of crap."I say as I stretch

"What do you expect after an Egyptian god and goddess take over your body, did you except a thank you letter for letting us use your body ?" Eddie said smirking I started to laugh. "I think we should cancel Sibuna tonight"I say "Agreed." Everyone says

"We better get back upstairs it is almost ten." says and patricia help me to my room and Fabian and Alfe help Eddie.

DREAM

"Nina, come."

"Who is this?"

"Sarah. Nina this is only the beginning what happened at dinner was only an example of what will happen because of the curse."

"What Sarah what do you mean?"

Sarah was gone then I was in the woods I was running I can't stop. Then I see Anubis House there is a sign it says: The one you love will die.

"Fabian!"

I run faster...

And there is Eddie standing in the middle of a black mist

"EDDIE!"

"The Osirien and Paragon will be devoured by Amnut if there heart is heavier then the feather. Be careful from my ex-husband I can't help that the scale speaks the truth"

Amber's POV

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I hear Nina scream "Nina wake up!" I try to shake her a wake. Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, and Fabian come too. "What is going on I heard a scream..." says Patricia but she trails off when she see Nina screaming tiers rolling down her runs over to Nina and shakes her awake " Nina wake up."

Nina's POV

"Nina wake up ." I wake up my face sweaty and and Patricia where on the left of my bed Fabian, Alfie, are at the end . Eddie is at my right side. Eddie..."EDDIE!"I say and hug him. "You where dead and the black smoke took you and, and..."I stutter. "It's ok I am alive I would know if I was dead" he says as he strokes my hair.I pull away and Stare at everyone. " I am okay you should get to bed. Everyone gets up and heads back to their rooms "Eddie aren't you going to go back to your room?" says Amber. "Um yah ,could you go in to the hall really quick I need to talk to Nina. "Fine, but I need my beauty sleep some more than others." Then she leaves. I had the same dream as you .It said on sign that 'The one you love will die.' I thought Patricia but it was you? Then this werid voice said something about a scale and"

"Be careful of my ex-husband." I finish for him. Then we kiss. I pull out "Did you feel that?" "Yah" he says "I should go"he says "Yah"I say then we try to pull apart but his hands are stuck on my hips and mine are stuck on this neck. "I can't move." I say "Maybe if we kiss again we might separate" He kisses me again and it works "Goodnight" I say then he leaves. Amber walks in "So what was that about." "Amber I really don't want to talk about it right now." I say "Fine, But I expecting to hear the whole story with details."

The next moring I wake up with Amber sitting on me "OK,Girl I want to know what happened spill it up." So then I tell Amber what happand . "You can't tell anyone,but I think I liked kissing Eddie."

"OMG!I promise I want tell. "Amber said "Thanks

Eddie's POV

At breakfast we all are silent no one talked. I kept wondering about the kiss it was liked something was tell us to but no one was talking. We all left for school, "Nina could I talk to you?" I say "Yah, Eddie what's up?" she says causally like nothing happened last night .witch we both know did happen. "Who is Sarah? and she said something about last night just being a test because of the curse?" I say "I can't tell you now but maybe at lunch?" she replies. "Okay."

We continue walking to class .Anubis house and one other dorm house share classes that means we all have the same classes .I sit by Patricia and Nina sits by Fabian on the other side of the room. There are three aisles. But,then some sound says something and I can't control it I just stand up and sit in the seat in the middle .Nina and I Both stair at each other then try to get up but we can't we get smacked down. "What's going on Wesel?" Patricia says "Guys really?"says Fabian "We can't move it wont let us."we try to pull a part . "Well we are kinda sitting beside each other besides the aisle right there." Patricia says "Yah, sort of Yacker."

Nina's POV

After the first like 3 classes it is lunch "Nina come on you said you would ..tell me about Sarah and catch me up." Eddie says and takes my hand and pulls me out to the lawn and we sit under a tree .I explain everything to Eddie."I don't understand what they mean by the scale ether?" I say "What about you know about the curse when should we tell them.I mean dinner yesterday was a close call."He says

"I don't' so we need to give you an enishation to get in to Sibuna."

"Did Jerome and Joy get one?"

"Well no. Amber, Fabian, and I are the original Sibuna then we Added Patricia and knows about the situation and he always gets raps in to it by Rufus. Joy new about it well you know the hole I think she is the chosen one but, really I am . so they are not official they are I guess temps."

"Oh,But Rufus is dead and gone with Sencara right?"he says a little worried

"Yah'I say but I still worried I still think that she gone I hope "We should have a Sibuna meeting tonight" I say

"We need to head back we are going to be late and I don't think that your fluent French will go good with Miss. Valentine" Says Eddie

I laugh and we run back in to the school barley missing the bell.

Eddie's POV

That night we had a Sibuna meeting and confessed every thing...almost. Nina, Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, Amber, and I. "Your dreams were the same?" Amber says "And you kissed!" Said Fabian "What was with the part where you were attached to each other?"Said Patricia "Also almost iteunel bleeding at dinner?"Said Alfie . "What about the book and you kissed?"Fabian repited. Then Nina says"I don't know it's something to do with the curse -" "From Isis and Osiris" we both say the same time our eyes meet and well we kiss. Not any kiss a crazy, amazing, face griping kiss. Fabian and Patricia try to pull us apart .We get ripped off each other and the enhancement was broken. "It was like someone was like controlling me, telling me to." In my head I was thinking don't kiss her don't but then when we do it is like I can't stop and I feel happy, but when we get pulled a way I am thinking don't do it . "It is like when we touch we get in a trance."I say

"Ok we need to figure out what is happening and how to stop this and why they cursed you like this .Why not, hey you're going to die like Sencara said." Patricia exclaimed "Every time you feel an urge, hit yourself with a rubber band."Fabian said then he kissed me and Patricia kissed. "Ahhhh Alfie why can't you be romantic like that."said Amber "Well."said Alfie .We all where sitting in the actic kissing that's is all we did the hole Sibuna meeting but, I could hear in my head the voice saying "Osirien Chosen one you are straying from your destiny."

Nina's POV

That night after the meeting I stayed a wake I couldn't help thinking that there was a werid feeling about Eddie's kiss that I was different then Fabian's . "Sarah I wish you could give me a sign.".I head down stair to get a glass of water then I see Eddie sitting on the ground of the kichen his back to the sink."Eddie?'I say he looks up "Nina,Oh ..um hi."He says .I slide down and sit next to him. "So what are you doing up?" I say turning over to him "I was thinking. I was thinking about what happened today."He says "Me to."I just sit there and put my head on his shoulder. "Do you feel it?" I say but, he doesn't respond he is sleeping "Eddie wake up." I whisper in his ear. He stures awake "then gets up and offers me his hand to get up then I go back up stairs and fall asleep but I have another weird dream.

DREAM

I was in a square room and Eddie was there too. The door to the room was locked and the windows were glued shut

"Were are we?"I say as I turn to Eddie

"I don't know."He says

"How are you talking to me?"

"Wait you are real I thought I was dreaming you?"

"Me too!"

"Why are we here?" He asks as he trys to hit the door down.

"The Osirien and Chosen one you stray too far away from your destiny."The voice says

"What?"I say

"Find your destiny find it..."

"Wait find what?"I say. But, she was gone

DREAM OVER

When I wake up I am gasping for air .I run down stairs and run into Eddie's and Fabian's room .Eddie sits up and looks at me than we run out in to the living room. "Okay what was that ."I say I don't know I say but before Eddie can answer Amber screams

"Amber."I say then I run up stairs Eddie fallowing me."Amber, what is .What happened?"

Amber looks up then says "Oh nothing I was just dreaming about how your hair really needs a touch up." "oh."I say then me and Eddie go down stairs I had a weird feeling she wasn't telling me everything .but she is my best friend and she always tells me things so it must just be a dream.

Amber's POV

I was reading through the book that Nina found in the library .I happened to enjoy reading ever since last semester when I turned old and started to read. When I was flipping through the pages then I saw something to do with the chosen one and Osirin I couldn't believe what I saw but I couldn't tell Nina. She loves Fabian. Then I lose my self and scream. Then I hear footsteps I throw the book under my bed and say that Nina's hair needs a touch up. I wasn't laying it really need to get to a pufetional.

When she leaves I text Sibuna to go to the clearing in the woods at lunch. I also text Patricia to tell Eddie about the Initiation .

Patricia's POV

BUZZ .I grab my phone and check my messages .I reply back to Amber .Then go get Eddie in the living room .Nina passas me and heads up stairs "Eddie."I say "Hey Yacker."Hey says "Come with me."I say he follows me into his room "take something that is important to you ."

"Um,okay. This is a pendent that my dad gave me before he left to go run this school."He says "Okay bring that to lunch ."I say then start to leave "Wait Patricia" Eddie says .Oh no is he going to dump me for Nina .Well he is the Chosen one and they are meant to be together. Well that is what I heard from Amber and well what you hear from Amber you never know what is really anymore "I think that maybe tomorrow we should go on a date."He says "Yah sure see you tomorrow Wesel."I say then run up to Amber and Nina's room

"Nina ,Amber, Guess what!"I say "What you got your nails done, your taller,No wait you figured out a conditioner that will help Nina's hair!"says Amber "No, Eddie asked me on a first one sinces we got back to school!" I say "Well we only have been back for three is the big deal!"says Amber "Well we haven't talked much lately."I say. "Well then we need to get you something cute for your date."Says Amber "Hey Nina arnt you happy for..." But before Amber could finish Nina was lieing on the ground unconches.

SOMEWARE IN THE AFTERLIFE OF THE GODS (PITCH BLACKNESS)

"Isis are you sure this is smart?"

"We didn't kill the girl she is just in a dream she will wake up soon."

"How will this help?"

"The girl needs to be with the Osiren. If they are not they will never know."

"I know ,I know it is just 't be forced together."

"Your right but this alest will give them a push."

"well they are not very catching on."

"Well I have a new plan Osiris."

"Lets hope this works Isis."

END COVERTATION IN THE AFTERLIFE OF THE GODS

Fabian's POV

I was sitting at the table eating a bagel. When Eddie jumped up and ran up stairs .No one really paid any attention but me because I know why he left. I run up stairs and open the door .Amber, Patricia, and Eddie where all sitting on the ground around Nina. She was passed out on the ground "Nina!"I run over and sit down next everyone "What, what."Nina says as she stures a wake. "Nina" I hug her "Fabian,I don't know what happened I could see you guys and hear you but I couldn't move!"she says ."Hey Nina I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow at lunch." I say "Yah,as long as the world doesn't end .Well because like 7 things have happand to me in just the last two day.I started to bleed almost internally ,body taken over, Strange dream, Kissed Eddie, Get attached to Eddie in class ,had the same dream as Eddie, And passed out. Anything eles that I have missed? She said "You forgot you kissed Eddie second time."Said Amber "That's right make that eight!" She said as she got , gosh I never thought about that .I really want to spend time with Nina like the fact that Nina and Eddie spent their entire summer in same country in the same city.I just hope she still likes me.

Joy's POV

I was in class and was staring over at Fabian .But, instead of Nina sitting next to him it was Patricia. I can't believe that she was sitting next to him. She knows how much I love Fabian. I will get her. Then I see Nina and Eddie sitting together .Wooh wait NINA AND EDDIE!. Sitting together. I look at Patricia and Fabian then at Nina and Eddie back and forth I still can't believe what I am seeing. After class I eardrop on Patricia and Eddie are holding hands and Nina and Fabian are studying in the lounge .I decide to go to 's office to talk about running the Jackel again.

Alfie's POV

"Come on Amber we are going to be late."I say as I grab her hand and rush out in to the clearing. "Sorry we are late guys me and Alfie had a detour."said Amber "We can't start with out you ,You're the only one who knows the ritual oath ."Nina says then pulls Amber over. "Ok,lets start Eddie throw your neakless in to the fire."Amber says. " never said anything about that." Eddie says "Really,I didn't say that oh well you do so go on." Says he throws in in to the fire.

"Repeat after me.I Eddie Miller I mean Sweet" says Amber

"I Eddie Sweet."

"Being of sound and Mind"

"Being of saound and Mind"

"Will promas to keep the secrets of Sibuna."

"Will promas to keep the secrets of Sibuna."

"And stand by my fellow Sibuna Members Fabian Rutter, Nina Martian, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Louise and Amber Millington."

"And stand by my fellow Sibuna Members Fabian Rutter, Nina Martian, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Louise and Amber Millington."

"Well we are done we better head back we only have five more minutes."I say "Okay, race yah back."Amber screams running off I chase after her "No far!"

Nina's POV

Amber gave me back the book. That I found .I have been meaning to read it before but forgot to bring it to the sibuna meeting last night and tonight I was way too tired That night after school I had the weirdest dream

DREAM

I was back in the white room again and me and Eddie where sitting on the ground.

"Here again" I say

"Yah."

"Eddie look ."His neak started glowing then the neakless that he throug in to the fire aperd

"I thought I burned this?"He said

Patricia's POV

I was in a werid place Fabian,Amber,and Alfie where there too

"Why are we here?"I say

"You are hear because we have a message for you."the voice says

"Why us what about Nina and Eddie?"Fabian says

"It is for your ears only you can't tell anyone."The voice says

Then a different voice says "Patricia and know about Egyptian .Well you must read about the Chosen one and Osirins' destiny do not mess with what has to 't tell them anything about this .for it has to be true."

"Wait"I say but they are gone.

END OF DREAM

Patricia's POV

The next day in class I couldn't understand what the Voices meant. "Hey Yacker come on you forget about our lunch date?"Eddie said coming up from behind me "No, how could I forget?" I say and Grab his Hand. "Hay I have a new joke for you look down."I say "No I am not falling for this one."He says "Please I promise I won't hit you."I plead "Fine."He looks down "See that wasn't so bad. Now look again."I say and he does this time I flick him with my finger. "Hah got yah Weasel you never said anything about the second time I do it!"I say then run off but before I can go anywhere he swipes me of off my feet and spins me around then we collapse in a pile on the ground laughing.

Nina's POV

"Fabian look at this book it might have something to do with the chosen on and Osirin."I say then Fabian grabed the book and stuffed it in to his bag "Fabian!What are you doing?"I say trying to get the book. "Nina um I don't think that you should handle books." He says "Um why ?" I say still trying to get it . "Because they are dangerus."He says but, he didn' seam so sure when he said it "What an I going to get a paper cut!" I counter "Lets Just go get some lunch."He says "Yah lets go."

In class me and Eddie sat together.I kinda wanted to talk to him about why Fabian was acting to werid. Also it is not like I had any choice really, we are stuck together! I lean over to him when Mr Sweet is teaching science. "Eddie have Patricia and Fabian been acting weird lately."I whisper "Yah know I wounder what is going on." He replays "After school maybe we can spy on what they are doing."I say

" , would you like to repeat your convocation to the class?".

"Um no we were just talking about - " I stutter

"Books."Eddie finishes but it wasn't very convincing according to the look on his face

Joy's POV

Eddie was sitting next to Nina in class today. Eddie and Nina got in trouble in class. Eddie and Nina are Egyptian descendents. Blah, Blah, Blah. I was walking to the library after school. Then I see Eddie and Nina in the woods! What do Eddie and Nina not do? What are they up too? They are follow in Amber, Alfie, Fabian, and Patricia in there little gang. But, they are at a safe distance away and that must mean they are spying on them. I would know I have spied on people hundreds of times. I try to get closer but I can't .Then I see Eddie and Nina leave.i dart to hid behind a bush.I have a plan.I will have Fabs.

Amber's POV

"Ok,did you find anything about this eyption stuff I think you should leave it to me because everyone knows I am the brains of Sibuna."I say proudly everyone looks away "What ?is it?"I say "Nothing Amber." Said Fabian "Oh you don't think I am smart wel tomorrow we are going to have a computation you and me bring it on!" With that I ran out of the woods and ran in to Eddie and Nina. "Sorry,Nins ."I say .She hands me her hand to help me up. "It is ok." She replies "So what you to taking about."

"Oh nothing-it is just-hey what-no." they both say there words over lapping each other.I know they where lying something is up.i pretend thet I ne to ficks my shoes at they walk then I hear then saying something about patricia and Fabian acting must be on to us.I need to tell the rest of Sibuna.I get up and run back to the clearing.

Amber's POV

"Guys Nina-" I pant "Is on to us."Alfie finishes. I ran into him coming back in to the clearing. "This is not good what ever their fate is, Isis and Osiris really didn't want them to know." says Patricia. "Let's go to the library."Says Fabian. At the library we can't find anything about their fate. "There is nothing here?"Says Alfie "Oh, wait I have that book Nina found it said something about them being together."I say "Amber! You could have told us that about a hour ago!"Says Fabian "Not everyone can rember things,I have a lot of things on my head like. makeup, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, bronzer..BRONZER that reminds me I need some more, eye shadow, lipstick." I say "Amber know you are just listing cosmetics!" Says Patricia "Sorry I list stuff when I am nerves."

"Why are you nerves?'Says Alfie "Well I kind of gave the book back to Nina and she was going to read it tonight."I say "AMBER!"they all shout."Well is this shout Ambers name day or what? because we should focus on how to get the book back."I say then Fabian says "Guys we need to go now before Nina reads the book .I will distract Nina Patricie Eddie,And Amber and Alfie fing the book."Fabian says. "Sibuna"I say "Sibuna" we all say then we run to the house

Eddie's POV

"Eddie!"Patricia says running in to the room. "Fabian and I where woundering if you and Nina would like to go on a date this after noon?"Patricia says giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Yah,that would be fun right Eddie?But,we where going to look at the book we found."Nina says "no time for that know chop chop get ready."Patricia says I have a wird felling that she is up to something ,I think Nina sees it to

Jerome's POV

"Mara come on!" I say as I run up stairs .She fallows me up and a grip her in a big she runs to her room and I chase after I run into Alfie and look startled "What is that book you are hiding?"I say and grab it .In side is egyption hroglifics and storys. Looks like they are on to something. "What is it Jerome?"Mara asks "Just a book on makeup I say.I can see both Amber and Alfie breath out like they haven't been breathing for days. Then I hand them back there book and Mara runs into her room. "I am still going to win." she says then runs into her mouths Thank you and runs of down stairs.

Nina's POV

Amber and Alfie walk in to the somewhat of a double just walked in like they new this was happening. They proble did I mean they way everyone has been acting .you never know what is going to happen. More questionable was has been happening between them.I don't think it is anything to worry about but then they had a secret Sibuna meeating with out me and Eddie.

After lights out I went up to tha actic and Eddie was there. "So what was with that double date?"He said "I don't know I say sitting next to him on the wall with the stan glass window. The attic is now vacant nothing is in it but the wall that Victor told Trudy not to touch."I don't know but the book from the libray is isn't where I put it before school." I say "Wired do you think Amber and Alfie had something to do with it I mean the did just come in to the room and act like they have been there the hole Fabian and Patricia talk I little be subspecies." He says "Well maybe at lunch we can talk about this."I say "Yah see ya better go because we don't have the book." he says. "Yah I say thin I get up and head back down stairs.

Eddie's POV

After Nina left I sat on floor for a little bit longer.I relized that the Sibuna club did a really go job trying trying to hide there secret. I mean when you are not in it you can't even tell what is in Sibuna makes life a lot more exciting but ,I can't really leave Sibuna even if I wanted to.I mean I am the I left iwouldn't be able to stop my self for thinking Nina was in trouble.

I get up and go down stairs am sneek in to my room.I didn't think anyone saw me when I sleep in to my bed I lie staring at the celing wounding if my life will ever be just normal?

Jerome's POV

I was walking out of my room .Then Eddie comes creeping down the hall I sleep back behind my door and watch him sneak in to his room. I t couldn't have been a Sibuna meeting Alfie didn't go. I walk over and press my head agents the door.I can hear him talking to himself about something but I can only make out a few ,Acttic ,amber and Alfe, must have been the book I saw them running with in the hall.I go back to my room and slip into the bed.

Patricia's POV

The next day after Amber and Alfie took the book. Eddie and I are walking to class. In the Theater room. Eddie and Nina sit together on the really have no and I sit at the there feet. "Class we are going to have a theater game to find our theme. Everyone needs a partner and you are going to put on a scean. The scean voted the best will be our theme for our big production." Says all get up and start picking our partners "Eddie."I say then Fabian and Nina get up "Lets go over her."Fabian Nina and Eddie bothe colaps in a ple on the gound. "Are you two okay?' Jason ask. "Yah."Eddie reacting down to help Nina up. "I guess we have to be partners"Nina says then she falls on the ground again. "Nina."I say "Oh no it is ok it is just that our feet are attached. Then she points to her ankle and Eddie's are attached together. "Could we sit down?"She says the Eddie helps her up and sits down. Then I turn to Fabian he is the only person without a partner. "So I guess that leaves us right?" I say. "Okay looks like everyone is paird You need to come up with an idea by next Friday. Have it rehuresed and memorized ."Jason says .Then the bell rings for lunch

Nina's POV

Me and Eddie sit on the grass eating our lunch. "Did you bring sandwiches?"He asks "Yah,I have tuna I hope you like it."I say then hand him one "I This is my favorite! Yacker likes Cheese she hates tuna." he says "Hay do you like that song by Bruno Mars 'Grnade'."I say then put an ear bud in his ear. "Baby I will catch a grenade for ya." He says in a cross of a singing and speaking. "Hey Weasel,what are you lising to?" Patricia comes up "Greade."He says the I take the ear buds out and hand her my I pod. "I don't think I have heard this befor."She says. "So what are you too up too what is that smell?"

"Tuna "Eddie and I say "Well see ya later."And then with that pataricia runs of . "I think she really hates tuna"I say "You think?"He says then I hand him the earbud and we listen to call me Mabe while eating sandwitches. "So I heard Amber talking about a Sibuna meeting tonight."I say "We should try to find the book when they are in the attic."He says

We finshed our lunch and went back in to te school in time for French.

That night me andEddie went looking every finally came to a concution they took it with them.

Eddie's POV

DREAM

"Eddie?"Nina says

"Yah,it is me flesh and bonces or some what of goast dream shadow things."I say

"Looks like we are in this white room again" she says then sits on the ground.I walk and sit next to her. "Eddie is that the neck less that you scraficed to the fire?"She says her fingers tumble trough the chain exzcaming the pendent. The pendent has a goodish and silver chine that if you look close it has a bunch of loops hocked together. At the end of the chine is a mini magnifieglass the handle of the magnifineglass is attached to the chain. The hand is carvevd with tiny swirls and hoops.

"The last time I was in this room it was on you but I never look at it that close it is beautiful."Nina says her hand drops down to her side "Thanks" I say "Eddie I was...never mind."Nina says "What what is it"I say

"Oh it is there is something...No it doesn't madder any more."She says then we start stairing to each others eyes. Then we kiss. In what seems like forever

DREAM OVER

I wake up and Nina is on me and we are sitting on the coach. "Oh my god how did we get here?" Nina say "More important what where we doing?"

Nina's POV

I get off of Eddie and sit up. "Eddie look the neackless. What is this?"I say at the back of the chain is a smail charm that says 1928. "What oh that I don't know it was always there."He says "I guess we should head up stairs and start to get ready for school. No point to go back to bed people will be up soon."I say then get up and walk up stairs to my room.I

decide to where my school shirt and my white blouse. I tuck it in and then put my hair into a side bread .'Nina you're up early" Amber says I turn around and look at her."Yah, do you mind if you cou ld do my make up?"I ask "Yes of courses it is about time you realize what an exspesticeice I am."I look at her puzzled "Do you mean exspestice?"I say then walk over and sit on the stool of her vanity. "Yah whatever. You get the point is the most important thing here."Amber says "Amber can you keep a just any secret the sort of secret where you can't tell Sibuna you can't tell anyone it is between you and me." I say "Yes...What what is it."She says "Do you think that it is noticeable that I might have the tiniest crush on Eddie?"I say. I love Fabian. It is like every time we kiss I feel different warm and happy different then when I am with Fabian. I feel like I can tell him anything .I don't tell Amber this I want to keep some of my own thing privet just for me to think. "No it isn't but do you like him. I really don't care as long at your happy, But I that dose mean I wasted my time on that scrap book for nothing..Though I did waste my time on me and Mick's Scrap book too."Amber replies .After that I don't say anything until breakfast.

At breakfast I eat my pancakes in silence or an attempt of silence before Alfie and Patricia start talking gauging over why Afie believes in aliens and that he should give it up. The soft pancake passes through my lips as it melts as I chew it. It reminds me of Eddies soft lips as they touch mine. Not wet and slobbery like some people and not dry and scratchy like others, but a perfect kiss. "Nina? Hello anyone home."I hear Alfie say I finely notice that I was starring in to the distance and suture back to reality. "Ha I new it she is an alien."Alfie says "No Slimball she was just day dreaming." Patricia says "What ever you say Trixie ,But when the aliens do take over don't come crying to me." Alfie counters "In you dreams." Says Patricia then picks up her bag and heads out the door.I get up and fallow her but Eddie grabs my arm and oulls me into the hall. "What ."I say "Look I heard Fabian talking to Alfie this moring they are going to have another meeting tomarrow at 12.I say we be up in the acttic before them so when they come in they have to let us join,"He says "Good plan we can talk it over at lunch and you get the food also I am going to find out some information from Fabian about the year 1928.'I say then he leaves .

"Fabian do you know anything about 1928 egyptian history."I say as we walk to school. "No but we can look some up on the internet."He says "You have been distant these last couple of days we have only been back for 5 days."I say. "Yah,I haven't been able to talk to you and um..."But before he could finish Eddie comes up and says "Hey Nina at...oh am I inturupting. "he looks up "No it is fine."Fabian says and then walks over by Patricia and Joy. I wonder in my head what they are talking about. "So what is it"I say "Well I was wondering what we are going to do for our mini play."He says "Well I was thinking that we could do it on the mask of Anubis and last year but not to reveling sorta like the play I did the semester before you came." I say "Yah one problem the words Before you came ring at you."Eddie says rising his eyebrows. "Oh that is right."I say so on our way to the school I tell him about the play and that I came in the second semester of freshman year. We are now in the second semester of sophomore year.

At the school me and Eddie go into the drama room and sit don't have school today but Jason is going to spend the day helping us with our mini of like summer house will get a turn this Saturday our turn.

Jason starts to talk about drama and projection .Eddie leans over and wispers in my ear.I didn't catch what he said but we started kissing.I don't know how or it just seamd that when we are close enuff to each other it happens.

Joy's POV

Nina and Eddie start kissing in class .Her hands go to his neck and his arms wrap around her waste .Eddie starts to lean back Nina follows in the same direction till she is on top of him .The kiss for a few more minutes. I take my phone out and snap a picture before anyone can see me.I now have a new story for the Jackal. Mr. Sweet said could be in charge again. "Nina and Eddie do you mind."Jason says they slowly get up. They look at each other ashamed. Well they should break I go to the computer Lab and put up my reach on the Jackal:The American cheaters.

Eddie's POV

At lunch Nina and I sit in the same spot we did last time. "I heard the Jackel is back on."Nina says "Yah I think Joy approved the new story by now."I say pulling out my phone. Then I see the title

The American cheaters.

Eddie Sweet and Nina Martin kissing in class, Sitting together, Doing a lot of things together for the first week of school. Maybe living in the same Country over the summer can change a person. Patricia Williams who Eddie is dating and Fabian Rutter who Nina is dating ,seam fine at the fact they are making out in front of them. Why are they doing this? Also after they the two Americans kiss whey go back to their British couples. Are they too good for just one relationship or is it something one knows what they did over the summer. Look at these photos I have and I will get back with you for more

- Jack Jackal

I can't believie what Joy wrote. "What is is Nina says clawing over to me and slumps her back agest the tree. "Oh my phone is acting up."I say I can't show this to Nina. "Here let me look at my phone."She says and pulls her out. I grab it and throw it "Eddie! What was that for."She says "Oh nothing let's eat."I say handing her a sandwich."Um ok I was thinking that we should go up to the attic at 11."Nina says. After lunch she heads back inside and I tell her I can clean up. When she is gone I grab her phone and put it in my bag. Then head in side.

Back at the house Nina and I are on the computer in my room working on our script. "Kids time for dinner!"we hear Trudy head down stair I sit next to Nina and Fabian sita where I sit which is the seat next to him. "Fabian? I have a everyone stays in this house until they graduate. Then when we leave this becomes the 7th graders house."I hear Nina ask. "Yah, This school is grade 7 and up till got here the second semester of grade Eddie got here at the beginning of grade 10 and now we are in second semester of 10th grade."Fabian said "Oh ok thanks."Nina says. "Could yah pass the pasta?"I say "Yah here you go."Alfie says then he flings his pasta at me. "Oh it is on."Then everyone was throwing food. "Oh my go clean up before victor finds out hurry up.".We all go back to our rooms while Trudy tries to clean I am done cleaning up I go up stairs with my laptop and nock on Nina's door. "Nina It is me Eddie."She opens the door and we sit down "So I guess we should get back to work."I say

Jerome's POV

I was in my room this morning and I saw that book Alfie and Amber where looking at. I decide to read it. In the book there is a whole bunch of Egyptian stuff. They must be on another mystery .I was brosing through then I find something about the Osirien and Pargone/Chosen one are meant to be the door starts to open I slide the book back uder his mattress and leave.I will question Alfie about this later I want to know why I wasn't in on the new sibuna scoup.

Nina's POV

Amber and Joy are fighting "lets rip your little smirk of of you ugley face." says Amber scratching at Joys face."Eddie remember how This happened?

FLASHBACK

Fabian's POV

"So you stole the book? How could you! I thought we were Sibuna we tell each other everything and now you and having meetings behind our backs. Just get out go talk about the book somewhere I can't here you imbeciles talk!"Nina yells at us just lould enuff for us to now that she was mad but, not loud enough to wake up the house

"Nina wait please." but before I could finish she shoved us out of the attic. I could here her weeping softly. The distant cries get muffled by my guess Eddie's shirt as he confutes her. I wish it could be me in there but, it is my fault. I only she knew I was protecting her.

Eddies POV

"Nina Martin and Eddie Miller." Victor yells waking me and Nina up as we spring in to god this is bad, THIS IS BAD! We are forced down stairs because if not Victor will come upstairs and see for himself that we were in the attic all night. I looks bad even though we didn't do anything. Everyone is starring at us in their uniforms as we walk down stairs rooms."

Patricia's POV

"Trudy?" I say I walk in the door "Oh love, a word in the kitchen please?" I fallow Trudy in to the kitchen "Ok I need to ask you something .Please don't go kissing Eddie. He has Mono and I wouldn't want you to get too, Okay?" said Trudy "I will also tell Fabian." "What not to kiss Eddie?".I said "No not to kiss Nina." . Then I walk out of the room ready to kill nina, painfully.

"Hey guys.I have some News"I said when everyone came back from school. "What is it?" said Mara "Eddie and Nina have Mono!" I said "what !"said Fabian "Believe it" I said

At dinner the topic was still on "Wait are they staying in the same room?" said Alfie rubbing his hands together. " Let the drama begin." Said Jerome "Oh Fabian I striped your bed and put Nina's stuff on it and you will be sleeping in Jerome and Alfie's room." said Trudy "We wouldn't want Amber or Fabian to get it either."

Eddie's POV

Nina comes in with Trudy. Trudy strips Fabian's bed and put Nina's stuff on then leaves the room."So why are you here?"I said walking over to her bed "Trudy didn't want anything I was drinking to accidently get in to Amber."She where just sitting then I caught her straring and well we kissed a strange, amazing, mad ,crazy NEVER KISS WITH A FEVER. Later in the day Nina comes over sits on my bed I sit up too. We kiss again then as she pulls away the door opens

Patricia POV

I walk in the room and find Eddie and Nina talking, not just like a normal conversation, like their heads at almost kissing distance talking in a hushed voice. "Okay meet me outside I am going to teach you a lesson!"

"I cant, mono rember." She says ." Fine choose someone and I will choose someone to play in our places, I pick joy."

"Amber."

"Then it is settled, do you want to come down and see Joy kick Amber's butt?" "No, I will come to see amber beat joy." UGH can my day get any worse!

END OF FLASHBACK

Patricia's POV

"How dare you Joy."

"Oh has a problem with that!"

"Guys where is Alfie?" I say

Nina's POV

"Guys were is Eddie?" I say looking around as I get up from my spot on the lets go of my hand as I look around

"Alfie? Fabian?Jerome?" Nope no one is there.

"What if-" I turn around

"Eddie!"But no one is there werid...

"Patricia,Amber, Joy, I know you are mad right know but follow me."I say running in to the house.

Mara's POV

"Hey Nina nice seeing you ...up..."Befor I can finish she Patricia,Joy and Amber run past me.

Odd I wonder what Jerome is up to...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N So finally I have written chapter 3!I hope you like writing has gotten a lot better then from when i fist wrote the story in 2012 after all the encouragement I made a page turner for you! Thank you so much!**

**Eddie POV**

"Alfie shut up!"I exclamate turning to him. "We are stuck in this white room and we can't do anything and you doing mime imitations isn't helping!"I say getting pissed off .

"What do you think I should do?"He asks me as he sits down.I walk over to him and sit.

"I don't know i guess wait for the spirit people"I say. Tilting my head back I think bout all the drama that has happened over the last couple of one week cased so much drama.I mean all of those weird side affects the spirit people keeped giving us,Sibuna stealing the book,getting mono,being stuck in this black box again ,and Patricia killing me .Patricia hasn't killed me yet.

"Oh magic spirit people come let us out of here?"Alfie pleads using is migistic and totally not manly voice.

"Alfie it doesn't work like that."I say suddenly the door to the white room opens. "Point taken?"I say still not convinced. The door lead to a black dark room but,we could escape the black room because the door shut.

"Spirits let us out?"Alfie asks.

"No Alfie,nice going."

**Fabian POV**

"Who is that?" I say trying to find my way through pitch blackness. My feet keep shuffling on the cold bumpy ground. Afraid if I might lift my foot up and trip I will never find my way back up .plp

Suddenly I hit something and a scream escapes. Then I notied it didn't come form me.

**Nina's POV**

"danget. " I say as i reach in to my hair to grab a bobby pin , but there wasn't one there. " Joy do you have one?" I ask. Everyone turns to Joy and when i say everyone i mean Patricia and Amber.

" Have what !" Joy says a little confused. I am guessing i wasn't pasific enuff.

" Here ." Patricia says handing me a bobby pin . I can hear a sound of reconsilation come from Joy as now finally knowing what we are talking about. I try to break into the basement door finally it opens. We heurry dowm stairs before anyone can see us.

Opening the door to the secret tunnelwe run all they way unti.e make it to the senit board. There i click i little button that opend a door to a big pitvh black room. We rushin side just a little too fast and the door is shut behind us.

Amber turns to ise and anounces something."Now what are we going to do i can think of poor Alfie in shock huddling on the floor.-"

**Eddie'POV**

" There once was a farmer who went to town eyi eyi ooooooooo"Alfie sings for the billionth time since we found Fabian.

"Hey look it is a light !" I say pointing to it but then it disappears. Typical FrobisherSmyth trick. I feel something hit me on the head and land on the floor.

"Nina,Joy,Amber,Patricia?"i ask started by a shoe in the head. Suddenly the blackroom enlightens into what looks like a tunnel . Along the sides of the tunnel are torches. That seamed kind of mid evil.I gave all the girls hugs esept for Amber who had a throughteling grip on Alfie's neck.

Suddenly my world goes black. I see Nina sitting across from me .

"What are we doing here ?" I say .

" I don't know." She replies.

" Hush children. The time will come when you now all. For now Eddie and Nina you must ask Mr. Sweet if he will let you to make a room in the attic for you." The spirit lady says. I wan't sure if it was Isis or Maat from our dreams. I am thinking it was Maat because she was the one who did posses us.

"Wait i am not giving up Amber she is my best friend!" Nina says.

"WellI am not giving up Fabian he is well Fabian!" I say

" Oh you think you have a chose? Oh dears you will have a chose when you learn your destines and right now you are straying way to far. Isis might have lifted the curse off you to but, that doesn't mean we don't espicet anything in return. We espicet for you to find it find your destiny means you must let Patricia and Fabian be together. You musent tell them because that is there destiny and you cant tell them for the. there destiny will be killed."Then the lady was gone.

**Patricia POV**

" One passed out Osirien and one nocked out chosen one. Yep everything is normal." I say .

"So Nina and Eddie are ment to be together but, we aren' allowed to tell them until they realise it for them selves. The spirits Isis and Osiris took the curs off them that cuased so much heackticness this week but, in return nocked them out and gave them Mono. We stole the book and Eddie and Nina are mad at use some what. Finally-"But Fabian is cut off by Amber

"Finally Eddie and Nina wake up!" Amber says . I follow her gaze to see the sturring back awake.

"You are awake ! " Fabian and I say in unison. I gave Eddie a Hug and Fabian give Nina one to.

"What happened " Nina starts but then I get dizzy and black out.

" So i am guessing Nina and Eddie aren't the only ones who have been sent here." Fabian says looking about the black room. We sat at a steel table with two seats across from each other.. there was a small light hanging from the ceiling that we couldn't see and the light was very dim.

" Hello me children. You already know about Eddie and Nina but you must now know that you to will be loging togeather in Fabian's room. "

"Were will Eddie go !" I say trying to look mad but is is hard because well fabian my be a really big geek but he is also nice and sweet. What am i saying Joy likes Fabian I can't do this to her!

" That is all." The spirit says then we are back looking up at four faces starting at us in fright. Then as espied Amber and Alfie collapsed but this time not on the ground. On Fabian and I.

**Amber'POV**

Alfie and I are. in a dark room sitting across from each other saying nothing.

" Okay so you my children must keep a secret You know about Eddie and Nina but you must know that Patricia and Fabian are me to be. You must keep this a secret or else your destanys will be destroyed you will never find love." Then the spirt lady was gone and we were back in the tunnel spread across fabian and Patricia.

**_In the spirit world._**

_"so you plan is to tell Nina and Eddie that the only reason the curse was on them was so that Fabian and Patricia would hang out together And you told Patricia and Fabian the curse was for Eddie and Nina to be together. But, You told Amber and Alfie the truth that both that Patricia need to be with Fabian and Eddie need to be with Nina!" Osiris says._

_"Yes,Yes,yes, and yes." Maat says._

_" You choose to tell the dim witted one and the goofball !That is most likly not able to keep this secret ." Isis says_

_" Yes because she is a lot smarter them credit given to her." Maat says_

_" Nimthis . How are you ?" Osiris says_

_"Good, Are your ready to tel Patricia ..."_

_**back in the tunnels**_

**Joy's POV**

So I know i shouldn't have posted that artiticial on the Jackal. I mean could get expelled for this.I deleted the artiticial anyways nothing to worry about except for the people who already saw it.

"Joy watch wear your going!" Amber says .I on axdently stepped on her Gucci heels. Well really I don't give a damn on her 'Gucci Heels' or if she had a bee hive in her hair .

As we continue walking down the tunnel ,the torches bulted upon the stone walls glisen down on the dirt floors. in frunt of me Fabian and Patricia are talking. They are doing that a lot lately. Well by lately I mean the first week of school. I keep stararing at them trying to make out what they are saying . Suddenly I see Patricia luagh at Fabian or more accuratly her name for him ' Geek 'face. But could it be that they are flurting? I keep on thinking at the vocies in my head keep on aguging over a proper path .

**Ambers POV**

I cant believe Joy stepped on my Gucci shoes! The mud stains will never come out! I try to stay clam but it is almost impossible. As we continue down the long hall way we make it to the end. A dead End. The wall at the end of the tunnal has paintings on it.I think Fabian calls them hyroglifics .

" Look Eddie it is her." Nina says

" Yah it is her." Eddie says .

" What are you guys talking about?" I say looking at both of them .

" It is that girl from the dream." Nina says.

" Whitch dream? I mean you guys have been having a lot of weird dreams every time you fall asleep ." I state

" The one we had when Maat or so we think it was Maat . She told us That the one we love will Parish." Eddie

spoke looking at the painting of what looked like to me a giant balance beam.

" I recognise this . It is the scale of Batas or Maat after Batas was transformed into the goddess of Justice and hope. Her original form was the duaghter of Ra as a goddess of distraction or the one who mauls." Fabian states with his geeky talk. But I mean he is one of my best Friends I can't just not lisin to him rant on and on about something that could help our mystery .

" This is the scale that Anubis takes the mummified pharaohs to when they are trying to pass to the after life." Fabians says yet saying another strange fact.

" I wounder what it means?" Nina says

" We can figure that out tomorrow . It is almost ten. We have to get back before curfew ." Fabian says . We all start looking around for an exet. Finally I find a lever that is hidden in a torch. The door opens leading us to the senate board again

_**15 min earlier**_

**Jeromes POV**

I snuck into all the Sibuna rooma and finally found the book. Skipping through the pages till I find what I am looking for.

"I am so sorry Patricia and Fabian . " I whisper under my breath then close the book . I tuck it back away and leave.

I carefully tiptoe out of the room and run into Mara.

" Jerome ? What were you doing in there?"

**A/N I am sorry it is short! I was writing this on the plane and it took me a long time!But anyways Season 3 of HOA! I have a huntch that Nina got a curse put on her and that is how KT became her. ( I might use this huntch for book 2). Also SO SORRY for all the errors on the first chapters! **

**Follow my Wattpad : Pinkstock2**

**Follow my story alurts on instagram : pinkstockbooks_wattpad_fanfic**

**Email me to: Pinkstockbooks **


	4. Time to Say Good Bye

**A/N This will be the last chapter for a long time . I have loved making this story... but it got boring. I have become a lot better at writing over the past year. Reading other styles of writing from other fics and other you wan't to see my new writing please go to my new Fanfiction account The-Scarlette-Rose **

**I am currently writing a seddie (Icarly) and a Toko (Avatar The Last AirBender) fanfiction on the scarlette rose account. So see you people on my other account and for now this is good bye from this account and this story. **


End file.
